


***

by Ruta_Penta



Series: Стихи [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Про любовь





	***

Окурки на полу,  
К софе пиджак прижался.  
Окурки - по столу.  
Сегодня ты - остался.

Быть может, это сон,  
И этот день - не прожит.  
Как сонный ты смешон!  
Беспомощен, быть может.

Так редко ищешь встреч  
И брезгуешь любовью.  
И кажется мне, меч  
Блестит у изголовья.

От счастья я в бреду,  
Виденья кружат в танце.  
Вчера сказал: "Уйду".  
Сегодня ты остался.

**Author's Note:**

> 2006 (?)


End file.
